Broken Lifeline
by MetallicIllusionAlchemist
Summary: When Edward Elric disappears, Roy isn't too worried. But when the note arrives and Al is hysterical, He begins to worry. Surely Ed isn't that far away? PrideChimera!Ed, RoyEd fluff and Elricest fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FMA. If I did, Ed would be part cat and he would be Pride.

This story is the result of rabid fangirling and pocky. Lots and lots of pocky.

Al isn't in this story very much. He's on vacation in France.

I LIKE YAOI, OKAY. THERE WILL BE BOY ON BOY.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he was aware of was pain.

Numbing, extreme, firey pain.

Hell was better than this.

He wanted to scream, to scream for anyone, his brother, his mother, Roy.

God, he didn't want to hear that name.

Roy.

It echoed in his pained mind, over and over.

As if.. As if it was his lifeline. But there wasn't anything left to do now.

His lifeline was broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was not one to worry.

He hadn't had much of a care today, until there was a note on his desk.

That was when the worrying started.

It wasn't long, or fancy, or anything special. It only had one sentence on it, written in a fancy calligraphy.

_Good luck finding Fullmetal._

At first he'd thought it was a prank. Sure, He hadn't heard from Ed in weeks, but it wasn't that shocking. It wasn't until Al had appeared in his office, trembling, crying, and shaking, that he really, really, began to listen to that nagging thought in his mind.

"I can't find Nii-san!" Alphonse had cried, saying it repeatedly. "I woke up a few days ago, and he was just gone! I searched all over, but I couldn't find him!" The younger Elric clenched his fists. "I'm so scared!"

Roy decided then that Alphonse needed some time away.

But the only way to do that was to alter his memories.

It happened painlessly, and Alphonse was sent away with a family willing to help him.

Roy decided then that he'd have to start searching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward couldn't have been gone for too long, could he?

Envy struck the limp body once more, laughing maniacally. "Not so tough now are you, Pipsqueak?" He received a pained cry from the form on the ground. It struggled to raise itself up, earning another kick in the face. Envy grinned devilishly, eyes narrowing. "Heh, You won't have to worry soon enough. It'll be all over very soon."

Envy formed his hand into a knife. He crouched, turning the small alchemist onto his back. Tearing the shirt and cloak away from the limp form, he stroked Ed's chest with the knife, smiling at the blood welling on it. Ed cried out in pain, thrashing. Envy smirked, stabbing the knife through the boy's chest.

He screamed.

Envy grinned wolfishly at the noise, watching the life fade from his eyes, watching the thrashing slow, and finally stop. He formed his hand back to normal, and that was when Lust entered the room. She stared at the dead boy, frowning.

"You had to go that far, didn't you, Envy?"

Envy only laughed. "He deserved every bit of it."

Lust rolled her eyes. "Pick him up. The circle's ready, he just needs to be in it."

Envy slung the boy over his shoulder, smiling widely at the feel of the boy's blood running over his arm and shoulder. Entering another room, Envy stared at the huge transmutation circle. It had a sort of illuminated quality around it. The white chalk was bright against the dark concrete of the room. It was a very intricate design, with runes dancing around it. Many shapes were in the center, making it look endless.

Around the edge were many red stones, bright against the floor. In the middle of the circle, there was a cat. Envy dumped Edward onto the ground and looked incredulously at Lust.

"A cat? You've got to be kidding me."

Lust only rolled her eyes. "Look, this is to see if he can be made a Homunculus and a Chimera at the same time. So shut up, Shemale."

Envy growled slightly, but sighed.

"Who's doing the alchemy then? We took care of everything but that."

"Simple."

A voice spoke from the edge of the room.

"I am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the transmutation began, the pain started. The boy started screaming, breathing, and the cat yowled and hissed. The stones began to vanish into the boy, clothes shredding. Runes appeared over his bare body, and, slowly, gradually, the orobourus formed on his left shoulder. The cat melted into the boy, the screaming turning into yowling. Cat ears and a tail appeared, and the boy fell silent.

Lust smirked.

"Now all we have to do is alter his memories. Make him forget it all, That should be enough." She laughed, and Envy grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I might update faster~


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes, he was quite scared.

For one, it hurt.

For another, he was alone.

He couldn't move, only lie on the cold floor, staring at the wall. Golden orbs scanned the area in front of him. It was dark, so he wasn't getting anywhere. Moving would cause pain- He'd already tried that. What scared him most was that he couldn't remember a thing. Blank eyes stared at where he thought was the door, willing it to open, willing someone to come save him. Surely.. Surely he had family? Someone to help him? Some part of him was screaming at him to get up, get away, pound anywhere, make a door. He pushed that part away, afraid. He whimpered, cat ears pinning back, tail being pulled close.

When light finally flooded in to the room, a figure stood there. He cocked his head to the side, watching the other step closer to him. The figure had long hair, it looked green. More black than green, though. The boy gave a pitiful mew. Envy almost smirked at the horrible sight. But instead he put a warm smile on, and held a hand out to the boy. "Come on, Pride. It's time to meet your family." He said. Pride stared blankly at the hand, then tentatively put his own out to meet it.

"Name..Pride? That name?" He asked. His voice was warped and he sounded sickly, and Envy loved it. Envy nodded. "It is." He smiled again. "But first, you need to get dressed, Pride." Pride blinked, then looked down at his bare body. No wonder he'd been so cold. Envy handed him clothes that looked almost like his own, except a long arm warmer that went just over his elbow on his left arm, and one that covered his wrist on the other. Pride scrambled to get into the clothes. He then looked at Envy with wonder in his eyes, immediately loving the other.

"You mean it was another dead end, Riza?" Roy sighed angrily. "There've been so many of those. Fullmetal has been gone for weeks now, Are you sure there isn't any way to track him?" Riza shook her head. "No, Sir. Whoever it was that kidnapped him was smart enough to cover their tracks. We've been unable to find any other leads." Roy clenched his fists. This wasn't good. At this rate, He'd never find that child. _Damn it, Ed. Why couldn't you handle yourself sometimes?_ Roy dismissed Riza, then went to the file cabinet. Maybe Ed's file would have something on it. He scanned it, frowning. On it, there was his picture, his title, and the date he became a state alchemist. There was information on his transmutations and research, but nothing other than that. Roy lifted the picture from the stack, and his heart sank.

He was smiling in the picture, showing off the new, shiny silver watch that he'd received that day. A lump formed in Roy's throat as he stared at it. _I have to find that damn kid. Fast. _

Pride stared at the group in front of him, ears pinned back, tail brushing against the ground. He looked uncertain, and he looked up at Envy. Envy's hand was on his back, and it calmed him slightly. Pride wasn't sure what to do, so he settled for staring at the ground. Envy rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Lust was the first to speak up, directed at Envy. "Well, It worked." There was laughter in her voice, and Pride's tail quivered. It scared him. Envy nodded. "Yeah, But he's nothing like Edward. Too scared." Pride looked up at Envy, blinking. "I not.. Good..?" He murmured, confused. Envy looked down, staring into Pride's endless golden eyes. He shook his head. "You are, Just.. You're not what we expected, Pride." The younger sin looked at the floor again. "I am.. unexpected." He stuttered over the word, then looked back at Envy. "That bad?"

Envy shook his head again. "No. Its very good." He turned to Lust. "I think we're good for today." Pride suddenly whimpered, holding his stomach. Envy looked worried. "..He needs more rest, and I don't want him sleeping on the floor." Lust looked incredulous. "My my, Does the great Envy actually care for another being?" She laughed. "Fine. Keep an eye on him."


	3. Chapter 3

Envy opened the door, flicking the light switch up. It wasn't a large room, just big enough to house two people. Pride cocked his head, gold eyes scanning the room curiously. There were two beds in it, both looking exactly the same. There was a rather empty bookshelf, And a door that led to the bathroom. His ears flicked up curiously.

Envy rolled his eyes, pushing Pride not so gently into the room. He stumbled forward, catching himself before he fell. He looked back at Envy. "Stay here?" His sickly voice had the hint of a meow in it, and Envy fought back a snort. "Yeah. We will." Pride said nothing, only crawling onto the bed he designated as his.

It was near the window, and moonlight spilled out onto the darkened sheets. He stared up at it in wonder, the bright moon almost intoxicating. Envy looked at the other, watching the quivering tail. "Moon.." Pride murmured, one hand lifting itself, as if to grab it out of the sky. He stopped, then turned away, facing Envy.

The older homunculi watched Pride, a little confused. He shook off the feeling, then pointed at the bed. "You stay here. I have more business to take care of." Pride blinked. "Busy-ness?" Envy nodded, then turned away, locking the door behind him. Dazedly, the blonde curled up on top of the sheets. He curled his tail over his nose, ears pinning back. His eyes slipped closed, and he fell asleep.

/I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well./

Roy didn't know why he had taken that picture from Ed's file. He didn't need it, it certainly wouldn't help his search. But he'd pocketed it anyway, keeping a hand on the pocket most of the day. It was like a hint, almost. Frowning, he unlocked the door to his office, eyes focusing immediately at a slip of black paper on his desk. Picking it up, he stared at the white writing. His eyes widened, and his heart sank.

_Too late._

_He's dead._

Roy's heart sped drastically. Dead. There was no way. Edward Elric, who had survived human transmutation and an unbeatable killer. Edward Elric, the youngest state alchemist in history. Roy knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. It wouldn't be easy to kill that boy. He ground his teeth, pocketing the note as well. Clenching his fists, he called Riza.

"Lieutenant. There was another note today. Come here immediately, make sure you aren't followed."

As Hawkeye stared incomprehensively at the note, Roy spoke. "Well? Unlikely, isn't it." Hawkeye nodded. "I think it might be a trick, something that's meant to lead us astray." She said, handing it back to him. Roy nodded. "I thought the same thing. We're not giving up yet, and neither is that kid."

/you don't feel me here anymore/

Pride woke suddenly in the middle of the night, after dreaming of fire and metal. He blinked dazedly, confused. He was alone in the room, though the light was off. He stared out the window again, sitting up. Pride cried out, feeling a sudden jolt around his left leg and right shoulder. He dropped back onto the bed, hissing angrily. The hiss turned to an angered yowl, and he fell silent after long agonizing minutes. The pain ebbed away, and he stared at his arm. The moonlight seemed to be shining off it.

He blinked, and the strange vision was gone. Pride closed his eyes again with a sigh, curling up. He stared at the wall, vision blurring. He tried to clear his eyes, only succeeding in falling asleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

He clenched his fists angrily. No leads in three weeks. Three weeks. He was beginning to doubt himself, and that was what made him angrier. Roy stared at the black note he'd received most recently, the one telling him Fullmetal was dead. Pulling the picture out of his pocket, he lay it next to the note, and stared at it uncomfortably.

It wasn't right. There was something about it that just made him mad. There was no way that Ed would die without a fight, no matter what he would have to do to get away. How could he be killed, when he wouldn't kill anyone himself? "I need a clue. A sign, anything.. If you are dead, Ed, just tell me." Roy stared at the picture again, at the smiling face of Edward, and, he felt something rising in his chest. If only those golden eyes were open..

/for the first time in my life, I'm crying/

Pride blinked his eyes open again, leaning to the edge of his bed. He'd grown used to Envy not being there night after night, but to his surprise, Envy was there. He flicked his tail, soulless gold eyes staring at the other. Envy's relaxed breathing told him the other was asleep, and it was obvious he needed the rest. Pride climbed off of his own bed, moving quietly and silently toward the other.

Not making a sound, he climbed onto Envy's bed, curling up immediately against him with a quiet purr. Envy, awakening from the touch, stared down at the other, eyes almost shocked. He laughed slightly, then lay a hand on Pride's head. Pride stared up at Envy, a smile on his face. "I good? I do right?" He meowed, his voice tinged with a purr. Envy chuckled, then nodded. "Yeah, Pride. You do." Leaning over, He wrapped an arm around the smaller, holding the other closer.

"Envy?" Pride's ears pinned back. "I.. Want tell you. Why fire in dreams?" Envy blinked, then shook his head, hiding his fear. "Don't worry, Pride. It's nothing. Just your imagination."

/how did we ever get this far?/

As Hawkeye walked in, Roy looked up, rubbing his eyes quickly. "Lieutenant Hawkeye. Any reports?" Riza nodded. "Yes, Sir. Reports of sobbing being heard, along with screams and hissing. Investigations thinks it's just animal abuse, but I think otherwise." Roy nodded. "Good job, Hawkeye. We'll lead a raid immediately. Where is it?"

Hawkeye handed him a paper. "An old building, abandoned, at the edge of town." Roy laughed. "Perfect setting. Alright, get a patrol together."

/for the first time in my life, I'm flying/

Pride and Envy stayed in that position most of the night, but Pride was the only one to fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Pride's ears flicked up, and he focused his eyes on the window. "Envy? I hear.. Strange noise." He hissed, and Envy sat up quickly. "About time they showed up. Don't worry Pride. We've got some fighting to do." Pride blinked, then stood. He peered out the window, then backed away, a hiss escaping from his mouth. "F..Fire. The fire, he come!" He bumped against the wall. "He come for me. I know fire. He come, he come." Pride hissed again, baring his teeth.

Envy fought back a chuckle. _The colonel he once held so dear. Hatred breeds in his heart now. _Without saying another word, Envy opened the door, just in time for the raiding party to knock down the old front door.

/do we deserve to bear the shame of this whole world?/

Roy was the first inside, gloves adorning his fingers as he prepared to fight as much as he had to. This lead was real, he felt the presence of the one he was searching for. He led the party upstairs, and his fears were made real when he was blocked by Envy. "Well well, If it isn't the Flame Colonel." The other laughed, smirking. "You want to get past?" Roy glared at the other, raising his fingers to the snapping position. "Let me through and you'll get by with minimal damage." Envy rolled his eyes.

"Nah, Colonel. We've got a little present waiting for you, but.." Envy laughed. "He isn't quite what you'd expect." He glanced at the cowering Pride in the room he was guarding, the other backed against the wall. Roy fought back a yelp. "Edward!? He's here?! God, What the hell have you done?" He snarled, then snapped. A loud squeal was heard as the fire engulfed Envy, and Roy pushed past the burning body, met with a scythe to his neck.

Pride was practically sobbing, clinging for dear life to the scythe. He held it against Roy's neck, glaring angrily. "You kill him? Why you kill Envy? He not hurt you." Roy stared at the younger, the sickly voice making his heart drop into his stomach. "Speak, Fire! Speak or I hurt!" He growled, ears pinning back. Roy swallowed. "..Edward?"

Pride blinked. "Ed..ward..?" He murmured, the scythe lowering. "What you say…?" Roy took a step forward, and the scythe vanished. "What you say?" Pride said again, panicking. "What you call me!?" Roy stared at the male, shock rising. "Edward. Oh my god, Edward, is it you?" Pride backed against the wall, crying out. "N..No..No…No, no, no!" He cried out, slumping against the wall. "Stop it! Stop calling me that!" He sobbed, holding his knees.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Roy bent down to the screaming boy, lying a gentle hand on the other's head. "Look at me." He murmured quietly. Pride's gold eyes stared up into the onyx eyes of Roy, and tears continued to flow. He collapsed against Roy's chest, a portion of his memory returning. "It hurt.. So much.." He murmured. The colonel held the boy closer, staring at the tail and ears. "What have they done to you..?" He murmured.

It was then he noticed the serpent tattooed on the younger's shoulder. Roy's eyes widened. "You're.. You're.. a homunculus.." He lay a finger at the mark, a shudder passing through his body.

"You aren't.. You aren't Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

Roy stared in shock at the crying homunculus. He refused to think of it as _his_ Edward. It was a fake, an imitation. But it's eyes weren't the same dark purple as the others. This one's were a dull, emotionless gold. The more he stared, the more he saw the same spark that Edward's eyes had. Frowning, he grabbed the younger's arm, forcing the other to stand with a little too much strength. The other whimpered, and Roy's belief shrunk even more.

He looked at the blond haired male, eyes dark. "Who the hell are you?" He growled. The younger flinched, attempting to pull away. Roy only held tighter, and the other gave a squeal. "Name Pride." He whimpered, voice submissive. Roy stared at the pinned back ears and tail that hung low, and it was obvious Pride was scared. He loosened his grip, then pulled Pride a bit closer. He lay a finger on the orobourus tattoo, another shudder passing through his body.

Pride whimpered again. "Fire kill me? I die?" There was genuine fear in his voice. He wasn't like the others. Roy shook his head. "No, Edward. I won't kill you." The smaller flinched at the name, but his ears flicked up. "Why call me Edward?" He said, looking confusedly at Roy. Mustang frowned deeper. "It's your name, isn't it?" Pride shook his head.

"No. Name Pride." He said, looking away from Roy. The older released his hold, and the homunculus didn't move away. At that moment, Riza pushed her way through the door, Gun held at her eye. She lowered it upon seeing the two, but didn't pull her hand off the trigger. "You found him then?" She said. Roy turned, then nodded. "Yeah. He's coming back with us."

Pride blinked, cocking his head as he looked at Mustang. "Go with Fire?" His ears flicked up again, and he flicked his tail. Roy smiled at the other, at least wanting the other to be comfortable while they talked. "Yeah. And my name's Roy, alright?" Pride blinked again, then looked down, looking like he was concentrating. "…Colonel Bastard." He looked up again, cocking his head. Roy blinked. "..You really are Ed. God, I am going to kill whoever came up with this."

/if the world's at large, why should I remain?/

He glared at Envy, clenching his fists. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUSTANG FOUND HIM!?" Envy flinched, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Just that. There was a raid, and they were gone before we could alert you." The other groaned. "Great. Just when I thought everything was going perfect."

Alphonse stared angrily at the other. "Go away, let me think, Envy." Envy fought back an annoyed retort, then left the room. The door locked behind him, and Al turned to glance at his notebook once more.

Above it there was a picture of him and his brother, one that had been taken years ago. Silver eyes focused on it, and he frowned. "Nii-san.. I just want to be closer to you.." He murmured. He reached out to touch the photograph, then sighed.

"Back to square one."


	6. Chapter 6

**BoredomIsDeadly: First of all, I agree with your name. xD It isn't for his cat fetish, no, but that was a part of it. And he is a very bad boy, isn't he?**

**Mrawgirl09: I read your fic, Last Report, it was really good! Thanks for reading my story. More like Envy is working with him. Envy has his own plot in this, trust me. But that'll all be revealed in due time~**

**If I owned FMA, would I be writing this?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back to Roy's house was a few hours long, and, try as he might, Pride couldn't keep his eyes open. After all the excitement, he hadn't really thought he'd fall asleep, but he did. His dreams made him uncomfortable, but they seemed to be telling him something.

_There were two boys standing together, high above the rest, alone on a high hill- no, more like a mountain. They were standing close together, back to back, their hands intertwined. The blonde seemed to be drifting away, until there was only a finger holding on to the other. Then he vanished. The brown-haired one looked frantically where he'd thought the other was, but he was totally alone. The mountain crumbled, and the other fell, crying as he went._

Pride gave a gasp, sitting up quickly. He looked around himself, surprised to find himself in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Blinking a few times, his ears flicked forward, and he immediately heard the snoring of a grown man. It was Roy. He peered out, just in time to see Roy fall off of the arm chair he'd been sleeping on. Pride blinked, tail waving from side to side.

"Roy is okay?" He moved a little closer, bending over the other. Roy tried to sit up, succeeding in knocking the other's forehead. He groaned, and Pride blinked, moving away. He rubbed his forehead a moment, then sat on the floor. Roy stood, holding his head. "Er, yeah. I'm fine." He looked at the other, and against his will, his gaze traveled to Pride's shoulder. _Poor kid.. I gotta stop thinking about this._

/I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream./

Alphonse bit his lip. "For now, no one knows it was me. But Mustang's bound to find out soon, and he's totally ruined everything! Hnrgh." He stared uncertainly at his hands. "Why couldn't this have worked out perfectly? …It's not fair.." He was totally aware he was acting like a spoiled child, but he was talking to himself. How much more insane could he get?

Exhaling loudly, Aru turned to face the wall, where the corkboard held many childhood pictures, of him, his brother, Winry, everyone. It was large, and it covered at least half the wall. He stood, looking at it closer. Silver orbs drifted across it, and he turned away once more. "I won't give up now. No matter what it takes, I'll win." He muttered harshly, sitting at the desk once more.

/I paid for your mistakes./

"Roy?" Pride murmured quietly at the dozing man sitting in the large armchair. Roy blinked, looking over. "What's up, Ed?" The other shivered. "Cold." He was hugging himself, obviously trying to warm up. Roy chuckled. "It might be what you're wearing. I'm sure I have clothes for you somewhere." He stood, going into his room. Pride followed after curiously, and blinked when Roy pulled out clothes that were extremely familiar.

He touched the red coat, then looked at Roy. "Keep these?" He inquired, tail flicking curiously. Roy nodded. "They're all yours. Get changed in the bathroom." He pointed to the other door, and Pride walked in, locking the door behind him. Roy returned to the living room, staring once more at the TV.

Pride stared at the clothes, taking in the blood red coat, the dark pants and belt, the white rimmed shirt, and the black tank top. Uncertainly, he peeled of the clothes Envy had given him, putting on the ones Roy had given him. For a moment, he stared at the black clothing, then he pulled the red coat on. Finally, he picked up the white gloves. He stared at them for a moment, then put them on. He stood there for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror.

Gold eyes passed over his reflection. His hair just hanging down his shoulders didn't look right. Frowning, ears flicked up, he began to dig through the bathroom drawers for a hair tie. Finally finding one, He pulled his hair back into a high ponytail. He looked at himself again, and the only tattoos on him that were still visible were the ones on his neck. Grinning for a moment, he left the bathroom, going to the living room.

Roy took in the other and grinned. "There we go. You're looking more familiar now." Pride purred at the compliment. "I glad I good for Roy." His tail flicked lazily, swaying between his legs, barely visible under his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

**BoredomIsDeadly- Good idea, but he isn't meant to be cute. w He's Edo still, somewhere. Would Ed talk cute? xD**

_A homunculus is an artificial human created through alchemy._

Artificial.

Fake.

Roy clenched his fist as he scanned the words describing the raid for the 6th time that day. It just didn't add up. The homunculus had loathed Ed, and they'd done this to him. He groaned angrily, dropping his head with a thud onto the desk. Riza rolled her eyes. "Sir, Hurting yourself won't help anything. By the way, where did you leave Edward?" She arched an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Left him with Hughes. He has the day off." Roy shrugged, but didn't lift his head from the desk. "Sir, I suggest you stop procrastinating on the raid information and start doing the paperwork." Riza said, dropping a folder on his desk. Roy stared at it, then groaned again, and dropped his head on the desk again.

Riza sighed.

/without your love my life aint nothing but this carnival of rust/

Pride blinked at the multitude of pictures held in front of his face. "It's a good thing Roy left you with me today! Elicia's having a playdate~" Hughes spoke with a singsong tone, and it confused him. Pride peered around the pictures, ears flicked up. He hadn't said a word since he'd been dragged forward by this doting father, and he was starting to not want to say anything. This man was making it too awkward. Hughes rambled on about Elicia and Gracia, and Pride followed uneasily behind, tail dragging on the ground and ears pinned back.

/I lust for after and no disaster can touch us anymore/

Al blinked incredulously at Envy. "You came up with that by yourself?" Envy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I did, don't look so surprised." He snapped. Al turned back to his desk, frowning. "It could work.. But you'll have to be the one to take care of it." Envy smirked. "That's the plan, Kid. I'm gonna be the one to do it." _And I'll have the pipsqueak to myself for a while._ He grinned at the unspoken thought. Al stared for a moment. "Anyway, I'm sure you can take care of this. Good luck, Envy."

/taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of me/

Roy rescued Pride from Hughes a few hours later, and the two walked home together, Pride sticking unusually close to the older. Roy smiled, wrapping his hand around the younger. Pride flicked his ears up, blank gold eyes gazing up curiously. The Colonel stared at those eyes for a moment. In his mind, they seemed to be brightening- Becoming more like Ed's. It was a long shot, but it was a hope, wasn't it? Pride remained silent as they entered, tail moving from side to side and he gazed around, as if still curious to Roy's house. Roy left him alone in his room for that night, it only made sense. Maybe if he was alone he'd remember more.

/destroy she said, my love again/

Pride curled up on the large bed, eyes half closed as he stared at the door. He swallowed, and his vision seemed to fade, back to long ago.

"_Don't worry, Al. It'll work, and we'll have kaa-san again." The blonde one smiled widely at the brown haired, who looked uncertain. "But, Ed, What if it fails? I mean, there's never been a successful human transmutation! If we waited for dad-" "Shut up! That bastard didn't even come to mom's funeral. I don't want to talk to him." Al nodded, and the two looked to the large circle in the room._

The vision faded, and Pride blinked confusedly a few times, swallowing once more. Something was about to happen- Why had it stopped? He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, willing another vision to come. When nothing came, he sighed. "Why I not see?" He murmured, as if begging for an answer. It remained silent, and he sighed again. This definitely wasn't fun. It was as if there was a huge blot in his mind, like an eclipse. Something was missing, and it was something important. He turned onto his stomach, clinging tightly to the pillow. _I hate this._


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting tiresome, he had to admit it. Roy sighed exasperatedly, then looked up, watching the golden cat ears flicking back and forward constantly. Pride scribbled on a piece of paper, dredging up full sentences and words that Roy didn't know. He was pretty sure this was another sign that Edward was returning, slowly, but it was happening. Pride lifted the paper, smiling. "I did right?" He said, tail quivering excitedly. Roy took the paper, and stared at it.

"Flocci.. Flocci-what?" The colonel stared at the amazingly long word on the paper, finding it unbelievable that Ed had even known the word. Pride hugged his knees, responding quickly. "Floccinaucinihilipilification." He said simply, grinning. Roy closed his open mouth, still slightly shocked. "..Is that a real word?" Pride nodded, smiling widely. "Means art of judging something useless." His tail moved back and forth in a ribbon-like fashion, and he was obviously happy with himself.

/the one thing that tore us apart is the one thing i wont touch again/

As Roy scribbled the last signature on the final paper, he looked up to see the blonde curled up tightly, asleep, on the couch. He smiled gently, standing, moving over to the younger. Pride was purring, extremely loudly. Roy swallowed, then bent over, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller's forehead. The purr grew louder, and it was clear it had helped. Roy lifted the younger, holding him bridal style as he headed home. It was almost shocking how light the younger was.

As he entered his house, he lay Pride on the bed, brushing some of the blonde locks from his face. He smiled again, stroking one of the younger's ears. Roy no longer felt uncertain- This _was _Ed, somewhere. He'd do whatever it took to help Ed return, and he'd give up anything. He swore to his love.

/my god, my tourniquet, return to me salvation/

Roy woke with a start in the middle of the night, to the sounds of quiet sobbing. Frowning, he stood, tossing aside the small blanket he had for the arm chair. He swallowed, moving silently toward the room where Pride was staying. Opening the door, he stared at the younger with worried eyes.

Pride was trembling violently, hugging his knees against his chest. The bed covers were on the floor, and rivulets of water ran down the younger boy's cheeks. His eyes were shut tightly, and small sobs and whimpers left his lips. Roy moved behind him, pulling the boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger.

"Tell me what happened, Edward.. Talk to me." He murmured, wiping away Pride's tears. The blonde opened his dull eyes, staring back at Roy, almost fearfully.

"T-transmutation. Light turn dark.. Monster in the circle.. Al.. gone.. Al is gone. Al was gone." He broke down again, burying his face in Roy's chest. He was sobbing hard, trembling violently. Roy bit his lip. _He's remembering what he did to try and bring back his mother. …Ed, you're coming back, piece by piece.._

/say you're here and it's all over now/

Envy smirked, gazing at the scene inside through the window, in the form of a moth. _Heh, it's almost sickening to see this. Leave, Colonel, he's not yours anymore. _He chuckled darkly to himself, eyes shut. Opening them again, he changed into a raven, dark beady eyes still peering into the window. After a while, Roy left, lowering the sleeping boy to the pillow, pulling the blankets over the small body. Envy smirked, opening the window easily.

He changed to his normal form, staring at the smaller for a moment. He brushed aside a lock of blonde hair, hating the feeling that rose in his chest. _Damn it. I'm not supposed to feel like this! I'm supposed to hate him._ He growled silently to himself, then stared again, lying a hand on Pride's forehead. A small light flashed for a moment, then Pride opened his eyes, dead irises gazing up at Envy.

"En..vy..?" Pride murmured, ears flicked forward. He lifted himself to his elbows, staring at the other. Envy smiled gently. "Yeah, It's me. I've come to take you home, kid." He mumbled, helping the other to stand. Pride looked at Envy uncertainly, ears drooping as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"D.. Don't wanna go." He mumbled. Envy arched a brow, lying a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Pride, you're being stupid. Just come home with me." He said, a little too forcefully. Pride took a step back, ears flat against his skull.

"D-don't want to. Here good." He said again, staring at Envy with scared eyes. Envy softened his gaze, pulling Pride into a gentle hug. "No, it isn't, Pride. He's been lying to you." He muttered, stroking the younger's golden ears with one hand. Pride looked up at Envy, confused. Envy gazed down, continuing his plan.

"He'll hurt you, Pride. Just come back with me, where it is safe. There's someone at home you need to meet, okay?" He mumbled. Pride swallowed, then closed his eyes, nodding.

"..I go back with you, Envy."


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS!**

**I'm working on ideas for both Broken Lifeline and Collision, as well as oneshots.. I only have so much time during the summer to write, and, unfortunately, I can't bring myself to write..**

**Sorry, guys, Small hiatus until I can finally sit down and tell myself to write. I PROMISE I'll get something up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter nine, finally! I spent a lot of time on ideas for this, I hope you like it.**_

_/please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again../_

Pride gazed back at Roy's house for a moment, golden eyes lingering on the open window. He swallowed, before feeling Envy's hand grasp his own. The younger homunculus looked up at Envy. Envy's violet gaze was calm, hiding a spark of a plan behind it. Pride didn't notice it, however. It was barely there, and it was hard enough to see as it was. He blinked a few times, then rubbed at his eyes, allowing Envy to pull him gently along.

_Sorry, Taisa.. _He thought, warm tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to tell Envy that he wouldn't go- Roy would never hurt him, Right? Roy was trustworthy.. Right..? His thoughts kept running through his head. He whimpered quietly, and Envy arched a brow.

_Stupid fucking kid._ The elder thought. _Roy Mustang has a monster inside of him, don't you get it? If you stayed around, You'd be killed. Or enslaved. _Envy wanted to tell the younger the truth, but Alphonse had forbidden it. Al hadn't wanted to scare his brother..

Not like this, anyway.

He sighed, then pulled the crying boy forward again. "Come, Pride." He murmured. The smaller looked up, then followed after Envy, remaining silent. Pride rubbed at his eyes again, then blinked furiously. _Can't cry now.. Gotta be brave.. _He swallowed his sadness, then looked up at Envy again. His bare feet were cold against the freezing concrete, and he kept his hands limply by his side. _Be brave.. For Aru.._

_/maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one.. isn't something missing?/_

Envy led him out of Central, toward the outskirts. Pride's ears were flicked up as he tried to find out just WHERE they were going. The old homunculi house had been in the outskirts. Was… Was Envy taking him away from town? Pride glanced back again. _Further away from you, Taisa._ He thought. _…I'll miss you._ His heart ached as he continued forward, behind Envy by only a few steps. Tail remained motionless between his legs, ears drooping down. He let himself be enveloped in his thoughts, fearing the nightmares that had plagued him, yet longing to see the rest of them.

It just made no sense to him. Why would he feel like this? He'd only known Roy for a few weeks. No where near a month. Yet… He trusted the other so much. So much.. It hurt to be leaving. But it was far too late to turn back now. Pride knew that he couldn't find his way to Roy's house from here. Past the outskirts of Central.. They were close, now.

Pride could feel it in his heart. Whatever they were close to, it wasn't dangerous.. But he was still scared of the result. His thoughts ebbed away, replaced by fearful paranoia. It still made no sense. Why would Envy take him so far away? So far away from Roy, almost out of sight of Central. His legs ached, but he refused to stop. _Show no weakness. Be brave.._ Pride looked up at Envy again. Why was the other so silent…? His ears twitched. The instinct to flee was rising in his chest, but he pushed it back down. _No.. Don't run yet.. Not yet.. _

_/you wont cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago./_

Envy led him down a corridor of darkness. His tail was fluffed up to almost twice it's size, ears pinned back flat against his skull. Envy finally spoke, stopping before a door, light coming from the crack underneath it. "Pride." He said quietly, pulling the other's shoulders so the smaller was in front of him. Envy looked down at him. "There's… someone you need to meet."

Pride blinked, head cocking. "Someone.. I need to meet….?" He looked confused, one ear flicking up. He suddenly heard footsteps, coming toward the door. Envy faded into the darkness, his footsteps gone as the door opened. Pride's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees, looking up at the other.

"A-Al.. Alphonse.." He whispered, ears dropping to the sides of his head, tail fur falling flat. Alphonse kneeled down, wrapping the smaller in a tight hug. "Nii-san.." He murmured, one hand stroking the golden ears gently. "I'm glad you're here.." Pride stared blankly for a moment at the opposite wall, his thoughts moving too fast for him to keep up. He remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Al smiled, then took Pride's hand, helping him to stand. Gently, as if handling a young child, Alphonse pulled the blonde into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Pride's gaze followed his motions, but the boy remained silent, still trying to figure out what had happened. Alphonse was alive, he wasn't gone.. But, the dark light.. It had taken him, hadn't it? …This was all too confusing. He didn't understand.

_/isn't someone missing me?/_

Roy jolted up in bed, feeling a pang at the back of his head. _Shit. Something isn't right._ He pushed the covers off quickly, dressing just as fast. The clock read 3:19 in the morning, but he couldn't care less. His sixth sense was like an alarm. Something was very, very wrong. He opened the door to Edward's room quickly. It was empty.. But the window was open.

"Damn it!" He spat, fists clenching. He rushed to the phone, lifting it quickly- No. He set it down, pulling his gloves on. _I'll take care of this myself._ Roy's gaze flashed red for a millisecond, and he rushed out the front door. _I know you're in danger, Edward. Don't worry.. _A smirk came to his lips. _I'll save you.._


	11. Chapter 11

**I had muse.. So, Here's chapter 10!**

Pride was vaguely aware of some sort of pressure on his chest, in the very center, just a bit below his neck. He swallowed slightly, focusing his eyes on Al. He blinked a few times, feeling Alphonse rub the spot gently. His eyes became vacant and empty, the golden gaze becoming glazed over. Alphonse frowned, then took his hand away. _I was right.. Something is missing.. But what is it..?_ He moved away, leaving Pride sitting on the bed against the wall. The homunculus blinked a few times, before sinking slowly back onto the pillows, eyes half closed.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, his breathing slowed. Something felt so strange.... As if there was something missing inside of him, something that should be there, but wasn't. He was aware of a sick feeling rising in his chest. He retched a few times, but nothing came. Pride closed his eyes all the way, then curled up into a tight ball, tail tip hanging off of the edge of the bed. _Why do I feel like this? I haven't felt like this before.. This is strange… _He let out a quiet whimper.

Alphonse tried to hide his horror, unaware if he was actually being successful. The fact that he didn't know what was missing from his brother's body, and the fact that it was obviously something vital scared him to death. He couldn't let Edward die, not like this. There was some sort of empty pocket in the center of Pride's chest.. It was missing something. And whatever it was, it was supposed to keep him alive. Alphonse hadn't had enough time, and now he would be racing the clock.

He had to save his brother.

/_i'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven./_

Roy was arguing with himself.

That is, he was arguing with the voice that had appeared in his head. He was walking- well, fast walking, to some place that he didn't know had existed. And how was he getting there? Oh, right, he was following the voice in his head. Great, he was probably sounding insane. _**On the contrary, Roy. **_The voice said. _**You aren't insane. Far from it, in fact. **_Roy stiffened, hating the cold sound that seemed to echo in his head. _I'd feel a bit better if you'd tell me who the hell you are. _He snapped back subconsciously. Yep, arguing with himself. How strange.

_**Heh. You should know, Roy Mustang. I'm you, am I not? **_Roy stiffened, feeling a tingle run up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. _You aren't. There's no way you are.. _The voice laughed. It was a chilling sound, and it made him want to scream. _**I suppose you could call me Mistrust.. **_The voic- No. Mistrust said. His tone was so uncaring, so.. wrong sounding. Roy swallowed nervously. _That name.. You're a homunculus, aren't you? _Mistrust chuckled darkly. _**Good job, Roy. And now that I know where your precious subordinate is, I don't need you anymore.**_

_What!?_ Roy barely had time to react. It felt like something was stabbing through his mind. Red hot spikes, burning his eyes, destroying his mind. His pupils became tiny pinpricks, lost in a sea of white. He let out a loud, howling scream, the pain too intense to keep inside anymore. A faint red orouboros began to appear on his forehead, growing darker and darker in color. His eyes turned red. Roy fell to his knees, feeling his consciousness slip…

A few moments later, Mistrust stood, wiping a bit of dust and dirt from his clothes. "Well.. You always were a weak one, Roy Mustang." The homunculus murmured. The orouboros on his forehead gave off an eeriee glow, and he turned his gaze toward the outskirts. "Don't worry, Pride." He smirked, narrowing his crimson eyes. "I know exactly what you need.. You won't survive without it." Cutting his wrist with one finger, he pulled away a red liquid. It hardened quickly, becoming a bright red color.

The Philosopher's Stone.

_/waking the demon./_

Pride's breathing had become horribly shallow. Alphonse let out a scared whimper, watching his brother. It was his fault, he was going to watch his brother die. There was nothing he could do, he could only watch his brother fade away, right in front of him. He stood, putting a hand on his brother's chest. Pride had uncurled and was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling through slitted eyes. "Stay with me.." Al pleaded, silver eyes looking sadly into the blank gold ones. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to do this to you.. Envy promised me.." His voice cracked.

Pride gave a small smile, attempting to open his eyes enough to see his brother. He lifted one hand, weakly putting it on Al's. "Don't worry, Aru.." He whispered. "I don't blame you.. Don't be sorry.." Alphonse knew he was vanishing now. It wouldn't be long now.

What he didn't expect was another homunculus bursting through the door, a wide smirk on it's face.

Mistrust looked upon the scene, then laughed. "How adorable. A guilty brother and a dying weakling." Pride let out a quiet hiss, then a pained whimper. Moving towards the two, Mistrust pushed Alphonse aside, roughly pulling Pride into a sitting position. The younger looked up at the elder confusedly, then felt something pressed against his lips.

Mistrust scowled as Pride refused to open his mouth. "If you don't eat it, You stupid fool, You will die." He snapped. "Now, Would you like to continue living?" Alphonse looked on with wide eyes, taking a few steps back. The Philosopher's Stone, of course! The heart of all homunculus.. Why hadn't he thought of that? He still wouldn't have been able to make one.. But now, Roy Mustang had so conveniently barged in and known what to do.

Pride hesitantly swallowed the stone, feeling something seem to click in his mind.. He was starting to feel better.. But there was something that scared him. For one, his ability to speak was gone. He knew it was momentary, but it was still frightening. His tail was growing longer, ears smaller and rounder. His teeth were growing sharper, and there was something dripping from them. Venom..? Snake venom..? He whimpered, but the noise was cut off quickly. The orouboros on his shoulder began an eeriee glow.

_What.. What have you done? Something's changing.. This.. this isn't right! _

A dark, low chuckle was heard from somewhere in his clouded vision. _Welcome to the real world, Pride.. You will obey any order I give you. If not, you shall die. I can kill you easily. I am your Master. I am Mistrust._ The voice faded away, and Pride knew it hadn't been said out loud. Almost hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak, bowing his head to the elder homunculus. "…Mistrust-sama." He murmured quietly.

Mistrust smirked. "Perfect.." Alphonse's eyes widened, and he backed up, watching with scared eyes as Pride stood.

/_don't taint this ground with the color of the past./_

Alphonse backed against the wall. Pride's head remained bowed, blonde bangs covering his eyes. Standing totally rigid, the homunculus pulled his scythe from the opposite wall. Silver gaze stared at the silver blade, and at the red markings swirling around it. Mistrust was laughing quietly. "I know you don't want to do it, Pride.. But. You must obey me.." Mistrust paused, then spoke again.

"Kill him."

Alphonse's eyes widened. Surely.. Surely he wouldn't? "N-nii-san!?" He said, voice scared. Pride held his scythe in two hands, looking up to finally meet Al's gaze. His golden eyes were blank and dead-looking. A smile came to his lips, and a chill ran down Al's spine. "I am a homunculus." Pride spoke. "I don't have an otouto." Almost hesitantly, he moved forward, then stabbed his scythe through the brown-haired boy, burying it into the wall.

Blood began to pool around Alphonse's feet. Pride let the scythe melt away, allowing Al's body to slide to the floor. Mistrust watched with an interested gaze. _Much easier than I expected.. How obedient. _He watched Pride kneel beside the corpse, running his fingers through the pool of blood.

Pride looked at the blood on his fingers blankly for a moment, then moved his fingers to his mouth, tasting it. How intoxicating it was, to know that he'd just ended someone's life.. That he'd controlled how fast or how slow it had been. His eyes widened, an insane smirk playing on his lips. He laughed, the noise quiet and chilling.

Mistrust watched, then closed his eyes. _Yes.. You will be of use to me. _

Pride stood, turning to gaze at the other.

_Thank you, Mistrust-sama._

**And that's the end. Yes, There will be a sequel. Mistrust is not of my creation, he's my friends. **


End file.
